riverside_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1:4
This is the fourth episode of Riverside Falls released on June 16th, 2017 and featuring performers Rich Camillucci, Travis Donahoo, Cat Huck, Nick Lathan, Peyton Lynch, Sarah Jean Peters and Katherine Trainor. This is the first episode to feature a running sketch. Episode Description "Sheriff Rachel Smith comes home from a long day at work, Sister Mildred catches two lovebirds breaking the rules, a new resident takes a tour of Downtown Riverside, and an elderly couple plan their funeral."http://arcadeaudio.net/riverside-falls/episode1-4 Sketches Sheriff Rachel Smith ''"Crime in Riverside Falls is pretty much non-existent and that's thanks to Sheriff Rachel Smith." ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Sheriff Rachel Smith (Miles Potter) comes home to his husband Ben (Peyton Lynch) who complains about butting heads with Linda, a cashier at the Piggly Wiggly. Ben tries to convince Rachel to apprehend the woman. Saint Jillian's College for Young Women ''"Saint Jillian's College for Young Women has a long list of strict rules when it comes to their dormitories and Sister Mildred will stop at nothing to make sure those rules are followed." ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Christina (Kathrine Trainor) tries to sneak in to her dormitory with with her boyfriend Robert (Rich Camillucci) but fails to get past Sister Mildred (Nick Lathan). The sister confiscates Robert's wallet and tries to convince to couple to stay and watch "Pretty Little Liars". Vince Doubledown's School for Advanced Editing In this commercial break Vince Doubledown (Nick Lathan) exhibits his video editing skills over radio in an attempt to raise interest in his video editing school. Citizen's Arrest ''"Let's check back in with Sheriff Smith and his husband Ben to see how their citizen's arrest is going." ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Rachel has given Ben permission to drive the squad car and make a citizen's arrest against Linda. On their way to Linda's they are cut off by an ambulance. Ben is determined to bring the ambulance driver in on a traffic violation despite protests from Rachel he declares himself Sheriff's deputy and takes off after them. Downtown Riverside ''"If you're looking to move to Riverside Falls then why not check out the recently rejuvenated Downtown Riverside. It has many storefronts and a lot of great apartments. Here's Cleodore Jackson and Francis Harmony, the two top realtors in Riverside Falls (...)" ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Cleo (Miles Potter) and Harmony (Peyton Lynch) tour an apartment in Downtown Riverside with a potential client, Pamela (Cat Huck). They talk about the unique features of the neighborhood including local gang the Champs, laws on dog ownership, and the religious practices of Downtown Riverside's residents. O'Bannon's Funeral Home ''"When you're getting up there in age, it's best to know everything's taken care of once you pass away. Let's join Arthur and Gale as they pay a visit to O'Bannon's Funeral Home." ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Arthur (Nick Lathan) and Gale (Sarah Jean Peters) discuss their options with a funeral director (Travis Donahoo) who isn't quite sure if they are paying for a hit-man or not. Dr. Truelove ''"Medical emergencies can happen at anytime and thank goodness that Doctor Richard Truelove is always on call." ''-Sketch Intro, Episode 1:4 Rachel and Ben find themselves in the emergency room after having run into a tree in pursuit of the ambulance. Doctor Truelove (Nick Lathan) helps them to get conjoined body-casts optimal for kissing. Category:Episodes